


The Stilly Night

by Mollygail



Series: Neal’s New Life [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Maybe a little depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: Neal and Megan talk beside a campfire. Not much plot. Sequel to Moving On, Starting Over.





	The Stilly Night

Neal placed another log on the campfire and then leaned back in his chair. He had loved New York City but after living in the country these past few months he didn’t think he’d ever want to live in the city again. His senses were filled with the sights and sounds of the evening; fireflies; crickets; stars.... thousands of stars. He reached over and took hold of Megan’s hand and sighed in contentment. 

“Neal?” 

“Yes, Megan?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” He teased gently. “Yes, of course, you know you can ask me anything. I meant it when I promised you I would never lie or keep secrets from you.”

“Since we’ve gotten engaged I’ve really been missing my mom. I was only twenty when she died, you know? Anyway, it’s got me thinking, wondering about your mom. You’ve never told me much about her. Do you ever think about finding her?”

“I don’t think there’d be much chance of finding her. Especially if she’s still in WITSEC. I’ve thought about it. Ellen said she last talked to my mom two years ago and she told mom how to contact me. Since then I’ve never heard from her.” 

“What was she like?”

“Hmmm." Neal took a moment to respond. "She was slender, and she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was sad most of the time. I didn’t understand that when I was little. Even after I found out the truth from Ellen I didn’t understand why she withdrew from life the way she did. It’s only been in the last year that I feel like I can see it from her point of view.

“There was so much stress in my life before I left New York. I felt like I’d lost everything. My relationship with Peter was pretty much over. My father had betrayed me. Ellen was dead. I just felt like there was no hope, no light. I think that might have been how my mother felt all those years. She gave in to the depression and couldn’t escape. She wouldn’t let anyone help her. I had June and Mozzie to help me through my dark days.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” She squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Anytime you want to know something you should ask. I don’t mind.”

“Was your mother never happy?”

“Happy is not a word I would ever use to describe my mother. There were times when she was less sad. I remember she would sometimes take me to the movies. During the holiday season, there was a theater near us that would show old classic Christmas movies. Her favorite was 'It Happened on Fifth Avenue'. I guess she was close to being happy then.” 

“What else do you remember?”

“She taught me to play the piano and she would sing while I played. My mother had an amazing voice.”

“What kind of songs would she sing?”

Neal reached over and picked up another log to put on the fire. He became lost in the memories as the fire sent sparks up into the night sky. He started singing softly. 

“Oft, in the stilly night,  
Ere slumber’s chain has bound me,  
Fond memory brings the light  
Of other days around me;  
The smiles, the tears,  
Of boyhood’s years,  
The words of love then spoken;  
The eyes that shone,  
Now dimm’d and gone,  
The cheerful hearts now broken!  
Thus, in the stilly night,  
Ere slumber’s chain hath bound me,  
Sad memory brings the light  
Of other days around me.”

Neal laughed softly. “Sad songs. She sang really sad songs. That one is from a poem by Thomas Moore.”

“It’s a pretty song, but your right, it’s very sad.” They both sat quietly, watching the fire. “Neal? Could you try to send her a letter? Ask the Marshals to forward it to her. I’m sure she’d like to know you’re getting married.”

“Maybe. I guess it’s worth a try, but I wouldn’t count on the Marshals passing on the letter.”

“You know what I think? I think we need to stop talking about sad stuff.”

“You’re right. Can I ask you a question, Megan?” 

He saw Megan smile at him in the firelight. “I guess that’s fair. What’s your question?”

“Are you really okay about going to New York City for our honeymoon? We can go anywhere you want.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about that. I would love for you to show me around your favorite city but I’d also like to show you my favorite place too. How would it be if we went to New York for two weeks and then we go somewhere else? I’ve managed to get a month off of work. What would you think of going to Yellowstone?”

“I’ve never been there. It sounds fun. If that’s what you want I’d love to go there with you.”

“I love you, Neal.”

“I love you too, Megan. Thanks for asking about my mom. It was good for me to talk about her. I hope she has been able to find some happiness in her life.”

“I hope so too. Now, sing me a happy song.”

Neal smiled at her and then threw back his head and busted out in song…..  
“Once on a high and windy hill, In the morning mist  
Two lovers kissed and the world stood still  
Then your fingers touched my silent heart and taught it how to sing  
Yes, true love's a many splendored thing”

**Author's Note:**

> Oft in the Stilly Night is from a poem by Thomas Moore. The other song he sings is 'Love is a Many Splendored Thing".


End file.
